Unlikely Heroes
by badly-knitted
Summary: Two unlikely heroes save the Torchwood team – and possibly the world! - This one's for I love Janto, who left the 800th review on my drabble collection. Enjoy!


**Title: ** Unlikely Heroes

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters/Pairing:** George, Velvet, Myfanwy, Team Torchwood, OCs

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 607

**Summary:** Two unlikely heroes save the Torchwood team – and possibly the world!

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings:** Strange and slightly cracky happenings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters. Which is sad.

**A/N:** For I love Janto for leaving the 800th review for my drabble collection. Obviously, this ended up being quite a bit longer than a drabble, but that's what seems to be happening lately, lol!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

No one knew why, but for some reason Velvet the Shrodlet had taken rather a liking to George. Perhaps even more oddly, the feeling seemed to be mutual.

Soon after… well, after _becoming_, George had taken over cleaning out Velvet's house and he seemed quite happy to feed her whenever Tosh was too busy with her other work. He'd also found a soft brush somewhere, which he used to gently groom Velvet, something she obviously enjoyed.

After that, it hadn't taken long for Velvet to start following George around, squeaking to be picked up and George would always stop whatever he was doing to lift her gently in his not-hands, placing her on his shoulder, where she would cling tightly to his collar with her tiny paws.

The first time Owen had seen George walk past with a small purple fuzzy blob where a head would be on most people, he'd spat coffee all over his keyboard and proceeded to almost choke.

Turning to see what was going on, Gwen had let out a startled shriek, which Myfanwy apparently mistook for a Pteranodon mating call and things had become quite chaotic for a while. Ianto had thought it the most entertaining thing to happen all week and he'd asked Tosh to burn the events onto a disc for him when she had time, which she was only too happy to do.

Although it had seemed very bizarre to the team at first, they gradually became accustomed to the strange sight, so much so that seeing George _without_ Velvet taking the place of his head started to seem unnatural. Before long the pair were inseparable, Velvet accompanying George everywhere during the day and only returning to her cosy house at night.

Events came to a head, so to speak, the day a group of aliens forced their way into the Hub and took the entire team hostage, tying them tightly by their wrists to the catwalk so they had to stand on tiptoe with their arms stretched painfully over their heads.

At the time of the mini invasion, George, with Velvet securely in place, was down in the archives, filing. Returning to the main Hub to make the team their afternoon coffee, he walked right into a very tense situation indeed and stopped in his tracks.

Velvet's reaction was immediate; she began to squeak shrilly and astonishingly loudly considering her size. The aliens clamped their… paws, for want of a better description, over their ear holes, cowering in fear and pain at the unbearably high-pitched sound. George seized the opportunity to act and wielding Gwen's chair as a weapon, he proceeded to batter them over their heads with it until they gave up the fight and curled up in submission on the cold stone floor, whining in distress, with all four arms wrapped protectively over their bony skulls.

He made short work of hogtying the invaders, relieving them of their weapons as he went, and once they were safely contained he set about freeing the team, who were extremely grateful.

Once the aliens had been despatched into UNIT's care, the team decided they should do something nice to reward their heroic rescuers, but what would a Shrodlet and an animated suit appreciate?

After some thought, Velvet was given a deep purple velvet cushion to sleep on, while George received a pair of jewelled cufflinks shaped like the letter 'G'. He was immensely pleased with them, putting them on immediately, and was henceforth never to be seen without them.

And that, dear readers, is how George and Velvet, the most unlikely of heroes, fearlessly saved Torchwood and the earth.

.

The End


End file.
